Trilingual
by Lacklustre
Summary: Scorpius has a little crush. Scorpius/Victoire but eventually, Scorpius/Rose.
1. Why Scorpius Hated French

**Trilingual**

Summary: Scorpius has a little crush. Scorpius/Victorie but eventually, Scorpius/Rose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not at all. Not even a little.

Author's Notes: This came to me when I was doing Spanish homework. One year ago today, I posted my very first fanfic. It's a two-shot once again, so enjoy. Thanks to Tearlit for giving me the idea I need for the ending and Marilena for the French and Greek bits. The Spanish is all mine. Oh and Happy Birthday to Emma Watson!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Scorpius hated French**

Scorpius Malfoy was fluent in exactly three languages; English of course, of the British persuasion, Spanish and Greek. He learnt Spanish from his mother, who knew the language because of a close cousin of hers who lived in Spain. He learnt Greek because he thought Greece was a fascinating place and, since he was, after all, a Malfoy, when he expressed this fact to his father, Draco, he, Draco immediately hired the best Greek tutor for his son. Surely, the narrator of this story need not get into the details of how Scorpius learnt English; such as this is obvious being that Scorpius lived in England.

And so it was. Scorpius Malfoy knew English, Spanish and Greek.

He was well contented in the fact that he, unlike so many others knew, not two languages but three. He was, as he so proudly put "Trilingual". He could switch back and forth between those three languages without breaking a sweat. _"¡Hola! ¿Como estas?"_ to "_Ime mia hara, efharisto_" with such ease as if he was talking about the weather - in three different languages. He didn't have an accent when he spoke any of those languages; he was as fluent as if he was a local Spaniard if he spoke Spanish and a true Greek if he spoke Greek.

He always enjoyed situations where he could boast his Spanish skills. He loved showing how he could converse in Greek as if there was nothing to it. He found it delightfully pleasurable when he would meet a Spanish acquaintance and when they would be "sorprendido" when he revealed how well he could speak Spanish. Or how he would go off in _Flourish and Blotts_ to the Greek section and purchase books from there and how the seller would be impressed that he could read Greek.

And so it was. Scorpius Malfoy loved knowing English, Spanish and Greek.

He never regretted the fact until one fateful day.

It started out as a beautiful September day, as beautiful a September day could be. Clear blue skies, with the bright yellow sun shining down on him; everything that morning went absolutely fantastic. He woke up, dreaming a wonderful dream about vanilla ice cream (his favourite flavour of course). He ate his favourite breakfast in the morning, Special Banana Pancakes as only his mother could make. He said, "Gracias" when he had received it; and when it was all done and when his mother asked how it was he replied, in the most delightful manner, it was _fantástico_.

Then he went with his father and mother, hand in hand, to King Cross Station where he, Scorpius, would start his new life as a Hogwarts student.

His father, who was peculiarly fond of him, was more nervous for him than he was. But he wasn't nervous, not at all; he was too excited to be nervous. He was going to Hogwarts, what would be so nerve-wrecking about that?

To sooth his father's troubled state, he started to point about at random objects and telling them to his father in Greek. "See Father, that's the _dromos_" or "Look up and that's the _uranos_".

When they reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Scorpius ceased and stood in awe of the Hogwarts Express. It was amazing, seeing it there, no words in English, Spanish or Greek could fully and accurately describe how he felt at that very moment.

The fact that he was going to the best Wizarding School in all of Europe hit him full force at that very moment and nothing could tarnish that very thought. Then he felt his father stiffen.

When Scorpius looked up at his father he saw that he was intently staring at a large group of people in the middle of the platform some ten meters to where they were now. Scorpius briefly considered four adults, and five children in between them, when he noticed _her_.

Her, in her tall, slender frame, long straight strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful delicate face, she was the most beautiful girl Scorpius had ever seen in his life. She, currently, was hugging a taller lady, with long blonde hair and similar appearances, who Scorpius supposed was her mother.

But her, she was breathtaking. In fact, Scorpius would testify that he wasn't breathing for the first few moments he saw her. In fact, he was hardly blinking either. It was as if someone put some sort of Silencing Charm on him because he couldn't hear anything at all. But the oddest thing about that is that he didn't mind it in the least. He didn't hear, nor see, nor feel anything but her. If it wasn't for his father's gentle pat on the back he would have gladly stared at her until the end of time.

"Well, son," his father's false placid voice broke Scorpius' thoughts. "I guess this is where we part."

Scorpius nodded, hugged his father and mother, not at all gloomy that he was leaving his home for eleven years, the Malfoy Manor, because he was going to a much better place, for any place where she resided in was superior to anywhere else.

Scorpius climbed aboard the train in a dreamlike state, thinking about her and figuring the best way to get close to her. In fact he was in such a trance that he almost didn't notice that the compartment he was in was directly facing her.

She was even more _bonita_ up close.

He quietly observed her from his seat in the compartment. She was speaking to her mother. He was close enough that he could see the tiny little freckles that subtly sprinkled her face, her wonderfully small button noise, her enchanting blue eyes, her long straight hair that framed her face quite nicely and really complimented her skin tone. She was "omorfi".

"Victoire," her mother started but Scorpius didn't hear the rest. What a beautiful name! Victoire, her name was Victoire. Scorpius looked back at her with this knew information. Victoire fitted her so well. So well in fact that Scorpius wondered how he couldn't have guessed that. She could of course _only _be Victoire.

Her mother was still speaking to her and he couldn't make out what she was saying so he strained his ears. It was then he realized she wasn't speaking in English. Owning to the fact that he couldn't understand anything she was saying, he eliminated Spanish and Greek.

It was then he heard the sweetest voice was ever. It said "_Au revoir, Maman. _à bientôt_!__"_

He wasn't sure what the rest meant but, he knew _Au revoir _meant goodbye in French. French: the language of love; the language that she spoke and he didn't.

Why couldn't she speak Spanish or Greek instead? Why did it have to be French? Why? He now regretted miserably why he didn't take up French as well… then it hit him.

That was it! The treacherous road to her heart! _Le français_!

After all, since he was trilingual learning one more language wouldn't hurt. In fact, it would probably be a breeze.

When he reached Hogwarts he had everything planned out. He was to learn French _inmediatamente_. He was going to go to the library the very next day after classes and was going to borrow a French book and sit there and learn French.

He hardly paid any attention to the Great Hall when it opened to him, hardly noticed which house and table he went to, hardly ate anything, hardly slept, hardly paid attention to any of his classes, in fact the only two things on his mind was Victoire and French.

When class ended he sped off to the empty library (such that no one in their right mind would be in the library at the very first day back at school). He grabbed every French book that he could get his hands on (that he could carry) and set out to work.

Hello _Bonjour_

How are you? _Comment __allez-vous__?_

But, apart from that, he didn't seem to get anywhere. His mind kept on wandering on the delightful idea of what would happen once he knew French and how impressed Victoire would be and how she would like him and how she would talk to him and how she would…

His thoughts were interrupted by an outsider observing him.

She, the outsider, realized that she had been detected staring and muttered an apology.

Scorpius shrugged the apology away thinking that she would leave but she apparently had other ideas.

She pursued, "I couldn't help but notice; are those French books you're reading?"

"Yes," Scorpius said with a raise brow. He took a look at her. She was a first year too, he noticed, judging by her size, and this would explain why he felt that she looked familiar somehow.

The outsider smiled warmly and sat down, uninvited. "I love France, you know; I love the museums and the castles and everything! I also love the food…" she started blabbing in the speed of light.

Scorpius couldn't believe the nerve of this outsider. How dare she invade his space and start talking to him like they were the best of friends? Who was this girl anyway?

"…and the fashion but most of all the language, French is the language of love did you know? I'm not fluent myself but I know a bit to get around."

"Er… sorry to interrupt you but who are you?" Scorpius disrupted with particular emphasis on the _who are you_ part. But - Scorpius doubled back - did this girl, this outsider, just say she knew French?

"I am…" the outsider started but Scorpius interrupted her once again, "did you just say you _knew_ French?"

"I did, but only a little bit, I mean I couldn't for example write a complete essay in French but I know the fundamentals."

This was _perfecto._ Scorpius smiled. "I am Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius introduced extending his hand.

"Rose Weasley," the outsider replied shaking his hand.

Scorpius was perfectly nice to Rose and by the time they left for their Common Rooms (as they were in different houses) Scorpius had arranged to meet Rose in the Library the next day to have French Lessons. It was a lot easier learning French from Rose Weasley then it was from a fading old text book. A text book only provided a two-dimension word while Rose provided life through the word.

It was nothing like how he learnt Spanish, in fact he didn't remember learning Spanish he just sort of already knew how to speak it. It wasn't like how he learnt Greek with his strict tutor forcing him to speak in Greek whenever they would meet. It was a laid back lesson where Rose would show him a thing or two and they would practice it and that was it. Rose as it turns out was a great teacher; she was patient with him and would enunciate the words syllable by syllable if he asked.

This was a brilliant idea, not only was Scorpius having fun learning French but it would ultimately enable him to win the heart of Victoire (who he only saw in the Great Hall and much to his dismay was not in the same house he was put in). A fortnight of French lessons had gone by and by now Scorpius was in past tense.

"Alright," Rose said in her teacher voice. "J'ai un frère."

Scorpius repeated as perfectly as he could, "J'ai un frère." Then Scorpius smiled. "But I don't have a brother."

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. "It's just an example for you to practice," she mocked a stern voice.

Scorpius said, "J'ai un père et une mère et cela est tout."

Rose giggled and Scorpius stated arrogantly, "See, I don't need the practice."

Just then he caught a flash of strawberry blonde hair entering the library.

It was her, Victoire.

When she, the keeper of his heart, reached the centre of the library she stopped, and looked around. Her soft hands touched her chin slightly in confusion. No one could look that good confused. She was glancing around then she stopped at him.

He saw the recognition in her eyes. Victoire was looking for him! Why? Scorpius didn't care. How? Scorpius didn't know. In fact Scorpius was under the impression that she didn't know he existed. Scorpius was quite aware that she was walking toward him.

This ultimately disrupted his ready-made plan. He was going to wait until he knew French to the best of his abilities then he would formally introduce himself to her. However, one must prepare for the unexpected and if his plans for six months were to be condensed to one day then, so be it. He was far from complaining.

He thought this might be one of his more elaborate daydreams. He pinched himself, felt pain and was assured that it was in fact real. Victoire was actually approaching him!

She was walking; no it was more like gliding. No one walked as gracefully as Victoire. She took steps that were not too big and not too small, perfect steps. Her hair flowed about her as if she had an angelic veil on. Her black school robes enhanced her; in fact, he was convinced that she wasn't wearing her uniform at all but clothes that were made especially for her. Her posture was perfect; she was a princess out of a story book. She kept eye contact with him as she came forth, and with that he could see just how blue her eyes really were. When she closed the last couple of metres to his table, he was practically hyperventilating.

He was speechless to say the least. He sat there acutely aware of the fact that he was gawking at her and he didn't seem to have the ability to say anything. It must have looked pathetic. The first time he'd seen Victoire face to face he ended up acting like a fish.

"Rose?" Her sweet voice rang through his ears.

They were in a garden and she was a beautiful fairy princess who was offering him a rose so that he would be her prince forever.

"Yeah?" A voice rudely disrupted his fantasy. He had forgotten Rose was there.

"For your mum's birthday present, I was going to get Volume 3, am I right?" Oh Victoire, you are always right.

"Yes, I was Volume 1 and James was Volume 2 and Al, Volume 4."

"Is he alright?" Victoire asked catching sight of Scorpius' current state.

"I… think so…" Rose said unsure. The mere appearance of Victoire there had rendered Scorpius into such an unstable state that Rose thought there might be something wrong with him. Rose tore her worried glance away from Scorpius and faced Victoire. "Oh! Victoire, this is Scorpius Malfoy, by the way."

"Hello," Victoire expressed happily.

"_Bon-llo_." Scorpius muttered. Scorpius was supposed to say_ Bonjour_ but half way through decided to go with hello and so he ended up with _Bon-llo_.

"Sorry?" Victoire said confused.

Scorpius coughed, "He-hello. I said Hello."

Victoire smiled. Her smile could have lightened any gloomy place, melted any frozen heart. It was the most beautiful smile he, Scorpius, had ever seen.

"Well see you around, _Rosie_," she waved. "Malfoy." She said his name. It rang perpetually in his mind over and over again. _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. _He never liked his name more before that very moment. He felt his heart soaring.

He watched her exiting form with a goofy smirk plastered on his face.

"I hate it when people call me that." Rose remarked offhandedly.

"How do _you_ know her?" Scorpius demanded ignoring Rose's latest comment.

"Victoire?" When Scorpius nodded with gusto she continued, "She's my cousin, stupid!"

"What?" But now that she mentioned it, he could see the subtle resemblance. They both had freckles, both had blue eyes, both had hair that was streaked with red. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"You," Rose accused her eyes shining with realization and glee, "you like her don't you?"

"What? No." Scorpius transparently denied.

"Yes, you do." Rose pressed on.

"No, I don't," Scorpius insisted stubbornly.

"She is why you're trying to learn French, isn't it?" Rose demanded with a shadow of a smile.

"I don't like her!"

It was at this point that Rose broke out laughing, a loud and boisterous laugh.

"It's not funny." Scorpius said frowning.

"Admit it you like her!" Rose said still laughing

"No, I don't!"

"You _like_ Victoire, you _like _Victoire, you _like_ Victoire," Rose mocked childishly.

"So what if I do!"

"AHA! You admit it!" Rose was defiant.

"Yeah, so what if I do!" Scorpius demanded.

At this Rose continued laughing and said when she calmed down a bit, "Elle a un copain."

"What?" Scorpius spat out impatiently. He couldn't bother trying to translate.

"She," Rose repeated in English this time, "has a boyfriend."

It was at this bit of vital information did Scorpius feel his heart drop, from its pervious soaring height, down to the ground. He grew miserable. How could one person be extremely blissful one moment and be despairingly miserable the next? Anything thing else wouldn't have been so bad. If the sky turned purple it would have been okay, if he unlearned Greek and Spanish that would have been great too as long as Victoire was single.

Then he felt another emotion emerge. He suddenly felt a vast amount of irrational hate for whoever was Victoire's _boyfriend_. That fiend! He felt hate for the ugly rival that stole the heart of the most beautiful goddess.

Scorpius' spiteful thoughts were interrupted by one Rose Weasley, who by now had gotten over the hilarity of the situation - well, she stopped laughing at least.

"You know," she said seriously. "It's actually quite sweet what you are doing for her."

Scorpius gave her a deathly stare.

"I mean, if a boy did that for me, I would love him forever."

"I'll keep that in mind," Scorpius said sarcastically, still thinking about his unjust lost to an awful bloke.

"Good," Rose replied laughingly. "Now, _continuerons-nous?_

Scorpius sulked. "No," Scorpius stood up. "I don't think I want to learn French anymore, or ever again for that matter," and with that he grabbed his belonging and left Rose in a confused state.

This was why Scorpius hated French.

In fact Scorpius vowed, form that moment on, he would never, ever, attempt to learn French, ever again.

Little did he know, he would break his vow, six years from that very moment.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Gracias por leer. Second and final chatper coming up soon.


	2. The Return of French

Author's Notes: Next and final chapter as promised. I've been told it's rather fluffy so beware. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Return of French**

_Six Years Later_

Scorpius Malfoy was trilingual. He could speak Spanish and Greek fluently, in addition to English. Not many people knew that about Scorpius Malfoy.

He was very contented in the fact that he knew three languages and did not desire to learn any other language at all.

That was until one fateful snowy day.

It was a wonderful December morning. Nice big grey clouds up in the Great Hall ceiling, white snow all over the outside. It looked like a wonderful winter greeting card.

As his Hogwarts years grew, Scorpius became best friends with Rose Weasley. The development of their friendship was most probably due to the fact that Rose wisely never mentioned the Victoire Disaster again to Scorpius until he was clearly over it. During first year, even though the French lessons where out the window, they still met each other after classes in the library to work on their other subjects. Their second year nothing changed, their third and forth and fifth all the way up to their seventh year.

They became each other's confidant, a personal cheering charm to each other when things weren't particularly going as planned; they both encouraged and helped each other whenever they needed it. In short, they were quite a team.

It was, however, at that fateful December morning (it was a Saturday so Scorpius had looked forward to a day without work) did he get the ingenious idea of having a snowball fight (suggested without magic so as it would be somewhat of a twist).

Rose agreed, to this proposition, with pleasure and so it was.

The game was, the first to hit the other with ten would win the game. Both Scorpius and Rose were already at nine snowballs each when it happened. Snow.

Both Scorpius and Rose held their current snowballs at looked up at the bright white sky. It was quite a site, to see the gentle snow falling from the sky. Scorpius smiled and returned his attention back to his snowball fighting opponent.

His opponent, however, was still looking upwards at the snow falling from the sky.

The winds started to change. Scorpius stopped the hand that was about to throw the snowball. In fact, Scorpius stopped moving altogether.

He ceased to notice the cold, he ceased to notice the snow, he ceased to notice anything at all. All he saw was her - her in her snow sprinkled cap, closed eyes and relaxed gentle smile.

Then he felt a feeling, a feeling that he hadn't felt since six years ago when he was eleven at the train station. But it wasn't that feeling, not quite; he was feeling something stronger, warmer, better.

Despite the fact that it was cold and snowing he felt warm all over. He felt like he had never been fully alive until that very moment.

She was… gorgeous. Scorpius wasn't even aware that it was Rose Weasley he was looking at. It was Rose Weasley but, not the one the he would do transfiguration with at the library or the one who was his personal confidant, this Rose Weasley was different. Sure, Scorpius always thought Rose pretty but there was something different now, like he had been seeing her through a tinted glass window and now that window has just been opened.

By this time Rose had stopped looking up and was about to throw a snowball at Scorpius but instead of the action-ready Scorpius she expected, she saw a defenceless distracted Scorpius.

She was confused at the fact and let it show. "Scorpius? Are you all right?"

Scorpius didn't hear it. Well, didn't hear _all_ of it. All he heard was his name being said by the most beautiful snow angel who had ever existed.

When Rose didn't get a reply, she brushed off her concern and with a grin, threw a snowball straight at Scorpius at full speed which hit him straight at the face.

This enabled Rose to win this snowball fighting game and brought Scorpius back in to reality. "I win," Rose said merrily.

Rose's mirth was like a symphony to Scorpius' newly opened ears. If Scorpius were to take from experience, he would know that he should vacate the vicinity immediately before he said something stupid and should instead find a quiet commode where he could organize his thoughts.

This was exactly what Scorpius did. He congratulated Rose on her win (much to her confusion) and excused himself briefly muttering that he forgot to do something. He called out that he would just meet her at the first floor landing where they would meet to go to Hogsmeade. Scorpius raced through the halls and hastily entered his own room (such that he was Head Boy he had his own room). He collapsed on the ready made bed (thanks to the house-elves) and got to thinking.

It wasn't the most horrible thing ever to happen. People fell in love with their best friends quite often, right? Scorpius couldn't understand why he was feeling this way about Rose now. Now! After six years of knowing her, how could he feel this way now? Scorpius repeatedly asked himself that question. The hours past and before he knew it, it was time to go.

He didn't know how he could face her with this new found information. Obviously, finding out that you were in love with someone would have some noticeable affect on you. He decided that he would act normally until he could figure out what to do. How could he possibly act normally around her when all he wanted to do was kiss her?

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her! How he wanted to kiss those soft rosy red lips of hers and how he wanted to hold her in his arms in a loving embrace and how he…

He couldn't help but stare at her when he met her later on that day. Of how he was glad, more than glad really, that she had forgot her robes and how he gladly shared his robes with her. Of the way he hugged her tightly when he found her to be shivering. Of how the delicious heat of her breathe felt when she laughed in his neck when he offered to hug her. Of how she smiled at him that day and how he wished it meant something more. Of how he couldn't sleep that night because he was kept awake by thinking of how Rose looked in the snow.

This was a big problem. No, a person forgetting his project on the day it's due is a big problem, being stuck outside when it is about to rain without a wand or an umbrella is a big problem, being stuck in a room with a Blast-End Shrewt was a big problem, hell, Voldemort coming back was a big problem. This – what ever it was – was a disaster. How? How did his happen to him? As Scorpius contemplated the fact he realized he was always in love with her, in fact he couldn't think of a time when he wasn't in love with her, but he just never really identified it as love.

He was in love with his best friend. _Best friend_, there laid the problem. How could she ever think of him as anything more? Maybe at one point she did, but now? When he clearly established his relationship with her as strictly platonic?

Maybe when he confessed to her that he was in loved with Ms. Perks of the Ravenclaw house, or of Ms. Bell of Gryffindor, she was in love with him then. But how could she possibly still be when he was such a pratt?

What an idiot he was, what an idiot!

He needed to get slapped. He needed to go out and scream his head right off.

What he needed was to get some information. He knew just where (or who really) to go to.

He sought her out the next day. _She_ was the person to go to when one needed information, the kind of information that he needed; gossip. He spotted her, near the Great Hall, Lily "Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Could I have a word?" Scorpius said implying he wanted to go somewhere quiet. Lily agreed and they went into an empty classroom. Upon entering, Lily crossed her arms and looked at him questioningly.

"I was wondering," Scorpius started. "If Rose had any…"

"Any what?" Lily snapped when he trailed off.

"Does anyone like Rose?" Scorpius asked, trying a different approach.

"Yeah, quite a few people do, actually, last time I heard." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Of course," he said. Naturally, she was gorgeous, he thought. Of course someone would have noticed that. Only he was the fool not to notice until now. "Of course, but has anyone asked her out?"

"Yeah, a few have but she's turned all of them down," she said matter of fact.

What? He didn't know what. Wait a minute. "Why?"

"I don't know." Lily shrugged. Then she looked at him straight in the eye. "I suspect she fancies someone else."

Rose fancies someone? This was bigger news to him. This was not good. "Who?" Scorpius demanded.

"I can't say," she shook her head. "She's never confided it to me, but I suspect as much."

"Rose would tell me," Scorpius said with valour.

"Wait!" Lily said suddenly reproachful, "Don't do or say _anything_! I only suspect it! I could be wrong!_"_

"Yes, but if you are right," he said stubbornly. "I _am _her best friend. She would tell me."

Lily shrugged and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then she smiled a mysterious smile and muttered something about Quidditch practice and walked away.

If Rose liked someone else he could respect that, he was after all her best friend. It was his turn to be the one who she confided in. His turn to be the one who would help her to her happiness as she did to him in more than one occasion. But oh! How it pained him so. It was his fault. If he just saw her then as he saw her now he wouldn't be half as miserable. He wouldn't be miserable at all since he would be with her.

Scorpius suddenly remembered an incident a few years ago. James Potter had been teasing her about him, Scorpius, as they were spending an awful amount of time together (they were good friends it was only natural). It came to the point where she ended up screaming at him, James, saying that, "I don't like him _that _way" and how he, Scorpius, now wished she had said that she did like him in that way.

This was horrible. He couldn't imagine Rose with anyone else. It was such a horrible thing.

The following fortnight, Scorpius observed Rose more than ever before. It wasn't just because he enjoyed it (for he did indeed found pleasure in watching her) but he was on a mission to find some clue whatsoever that would indicate that Rose did indeed fancy someone.

What Scorpius found out did dismay him. Rose did in fact fancy someone. How did Scorpius know? It was quite hard to spot. To anyone who would see her, they would notice nothing. She hid it so well. It was so subtle. But with Scorpius' whole attention directly on her, he caught it right on.

It was when she would be quiet and thoughtful one moment, when they were reading or studying, the looks that she had at those times were far away and rather serene. Then, when she realized that she was being observed, blushed furiously and resumed to be her normal happy self. This just proved it.

Oh how miserable he was!

But he didn't show it to her. No, he regarded their friendship with care now more than ever, it was all he had left.

Soon it was Christmas time and as it was tradition; people were allowed to go home to their families.

It was at this very day did Lily Potter approach him.

"Well?" She said tersely.

"Well what?" Scorpius said slightly annoyed. "You were the one who wanted to talk."

"Rose!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"What about her?" He asked confused.

"What do you mean 'what about her'?" She said rather crossly. "You know what I mean!"

"No. I don't." Then Scorpius figured what she was talking about. "If you are referring to our conversation before, you were right, she does like someone." He said with so much woe in his voice that Lily picked up on it.

Lily stared at him, frozen with (for some apparent reason) shock, for what seemed to be about one whole minute before she blinked again.

She rolled her eyes to the extent that they seemed to reach the sky and slapped him on the arm… hard.

He heard an annoyed mumble of "Blind stupid git." Before she screeched out, "_You_ are the one she likes, you idiot!"

And with that walked abruptly away.

At that bit of information Scorpius felt like he was soaring.

Rose likes him, _him! _Scorpius Malfoy! Scorpius loved the world.

When he saw Rose that day he couldn't stop staring at her. When they boarded the train to go home for the holidays he couldn't stop staring at her then. He was quite aware of the way he held her tighter when they embraced farewell. Of how he stalled leaving and instead quietly observed her reunited with her family.

Of how she happily greeted them all. And how she winked at him when she saw him spot Victoire. Of how he pretended to blush but in reality the blush came not for Victoire but for her. Of how he stared at her leaving the platform with her family and how she gave him a final farewell wave and said, "See you after the Holidays!" Of how he responded, quite insipidly, 'Same to you' afterwards.

He was aware of how miserable was at Christmas because she wasn't there. Of how he desperately wished she was.

Of the fact that he couldn't think of a way how to get her. Of the fact Lily Potter might be wrong and that she doesn't like him at all and just thinks of him as the "best friend" and nothing more. Of the fact he didn't give a damn about that and that he was willing to sacrifice their friendship if it meant even the tiniest of hopes that he might win her heart.

Of the fact that Christmas break was excruciatingly longer then usual and how unnaturally happy he was that it was finally over and how oddly happy he was that he was back at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to see her again.

He was waiting there impatiently for her to show up. As he turned around he saw her come through the barrier with her family.

Scorpius vaguely noticed that she asked him how his Christmas was and how he replied rather blandly that it was fine. He motioned for them to go inside the train but she said that she just wanted to say good-bye to everyone and that he should go on without her.

He did, and to his utter delight, he found that the Head's compartment gave him perfect view to her and her family. Her mum and dad where there, and all of her cousins where present, even the ones who had finished school, like Victoire and James. Looking at Victoire again made Scorpius reminisce about his strong young boyish crush on her and how he had attempted to learn French in the hopes of winning her heart.

He could laugh about it now, thinking how his eleven-year-old self, could ever conclude that learning a language would be the road to someone's heart.

It was at that moment that the compartment door opened and Rose Weasley entered. That's when he concocted the best of ideas.

The moment that Scorpius reached the grounds of Hogwarts, he sped off, absentmindedly giving Rose a half-thought up excuse for why he was going. He simply said he had something he had to do.

That something was his plan of action. His plan to get Rose's heart.

A fortnight later, he told her that she was to meet him in the Lake and went instead to the Library. It was in the Library, exactly as he planned, when she found him.

He had armies of books surrounding him when she approached him at their table (the very same table where they first met). He had his whole upper body bend, in an effort to decipher an old mangled text.

He pretended not to notice her approach. He pretended to be intently reading.

But the truth of it was he felt her presence before he saw her, he felt the air around him grow hot, despite the fact that it was January, and felt his pulse quicken. Then he saw her come in out the corner of his eye, he couldn't mistake her lovely form for anyone else.

She came, wearing her olive green hat that he had noticed she particularly favoured, and a red scarf. Seeing her made it harder to breathe. When she saw him, he saw her smile her pretty little smile and speedy approached him.

When she reached the table she hit the desk to get his attention. "Why weren't you at the Lak…?" She started to demand but then faded away.

Now that she was in close proximity to him, she was soon able to read the books that where surrounding him. _How to speak_ _le Français _and_ Le Français: For Beginners _were some of the titles she glanced but they were all pretty much the same.

He saw her pretty little brow compress in confusion as she saw the books surrounding him. How her rosy lips tightened to a pout, and how she charmingly folded her arms.

Oh how beautiful she looked!

Scorpius closed the book he had with a clear _thump_.

"Because I was here," Scorpius said gesturing at the books around him. "Trying to learn French."

He was quite aware that, even though he projected a calm and collected disposition, his palms were sweating a little and the temperature in the Library grew increasingly into an alarming amount.

Scorpius saw her mouth, slowly open before she spoke. "Why are you learning French?"

Then she smiled, a beautiful playful smile, and decided to tease, "I distinctly remember a little boy who said he never wanted to learn French ever again."

"He didn't," Scorpius stopped there. Then he locked her gaze, he looked directly at her bright blue eyes before he continued.

"But, _I_ distinctly remember, a little girl," she blushed, a pleasing rosy red, "who once told me, if a boy did something like that for her, she would love him forever."

Scorpius was painfully aware of how still Rose became. Of her beautiful face that first was a deep red, and was slowly turning pale. Of how she didn't seem to be breathing.

"I…" Rose was rendered speechless.

Scorpius stood and closed the gap between himself and her.

"Rose, I have been so _blind._ All those times when I thought I liked someone… all of them… I was _so_ stupid!"

She was deathly quiet and paler still.

"You are the one who always knew better, you are the one who would help me whenever I needed it; you are the one who without I would cease to exist."

"Rose," he took her hand in his, it was cold. "Je t'aime."

Scorpius memorized that moment forever. Rose stood there, holding his hand quite still, he was still too. But when she laughed delightfully and hugged him tightly, he was the happiest person to have ever existed.

She whispered to him, in the sweetest most wonderful voice, "I guess I'll love you forever then."

Scorpius Malfoy was multilingual. He knew Greek, Spanish, English and now French.

The End

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
